Chapter 8: Planning for Greece
by 1Diloveyou5
Summary: Continuation of chapters 1-7 :Toris present for Casey begind to fall in place as they plan the trip, Casey connects with a person she has been longing to see. Casey and Harrys romance is still progressing.


Chapter 8: Let the planning for greece begin.

It was 10 in the morning all the boys were still sleeping of course. I moved Harry's arms off of me and got off the coutch quitely without Niall or Harry hearing me. I brushed my teeth and through my hair into a french side braid, looked cute. Then I made some breakfast for them and Tori She should be here soon.

'Boys get up Breakfast Tori will be here any minute' I told them. Niall was first at the table, he didnt have a shirt on, at times like this even though i was dating Harry I fangirled a little on the inside.

'Thanks Casey' they all said I heard a knock at the door, I could hearte sound of Tori's familer truck.

'Its Tor' I told them.

'Hey Case' Tori walked in not waiting for an Invite, typical Tori.

'Hey Tori' Liam said. I looked at Harry laughing a little, Tori had her typical cowgirl boots on.

'Hey Liam' Tori said in her spunky tone.

'Whats In the Bag' I asked her sitting on the floor next to Harry.

'Magizines you guys are everywhere.' She said passing around a few. "One Direction on fourwheeling rampage" was the cover title to one. "Niall Protective over Harry's Girlfriend said another one with a picture of Niall pulling me inside. "Harry's New Beautiful Girlfriend" Another one said with a picture of him kissing me. "One Direction Friendship" Said the last one with us being funny.

'Holy Shit' Niall laughed

'I like being famous' I winked at Harry

'So guys how we planning this trip?' Tori asked us.

'Well we were planning on visiting the boys homes as well is that alright' I asked her

'Sounds great!' Tori said excitedly she's barley been out of portersville.

'Kay, Now we have to go to Athens and To Dublin and London oh and Roome and EVERYWHERE' I yipped In excitementt.

'Dont worry we Can go down Casey' Harry Laughed.

'Yeah Chica calm your tits' Tori laughed

'Calm your tits' Niall asked. 'Is that an american thing?' I almost forgot they were Irish and British. I mean that made them all so cute but yeah.

'I guess, Its something weve always said' Tori started to look glum, she was worried. About her family she hadnt been away since well the accident. I scooted over to her and were followed by Niall and Harry. I wonder if harry noticed that Niall followed me too.

'Whats wrong' I asked her.

'Its just, Im worried you know about my folks I havent been away from them. I dont know how they will cope my mom left Tiff for 2 seconds and she shoot herself square in the headd' She talked about this subject so lightly. But that was it I was going to break down.

'Casey Im sorry' she continued realizing what she said. I excused my self and walked outside, kicked off my shoes and stuck them in the pond. I had another secret though, I had connections, with "passed" people, I talked to my great gram alot after she had died, she came to me not to long ago, telling me to be carefull, this was a week before I meet the boys. I talked to Tiff too, I was having lots of nightmares after she had passed, she came too me a few times but both only in my dreams. Thats why i wasnt familiar with a cold chill that started to wrap around my body.

'Casey' Tiff. It was Tiffs voice. I didnt turn though I was imagining things.

'Casey.' I turned this time and saw her clear as day. Her black long curly hair middle pulled back was laying on her sholders, She was in her Celtics tee and track pants bare feet of course. Yeah it was Tiff.

'Tiff' my voice trembled

'Dont be afraid its okay' Tiff said as she sat beside me. She wasnt transparent, or white. but she was glowing but glowing wwith peace.

'You look...Good' I told her.

'Thanks you dont look bad yourself you are really growing up. You aint that 9 year old i meet all those years ago. Its weird not seeing you with cowgirl boots on.' She laughed. I missed that. Tiffs laugh brought life to any room.

'Thanks. Ive missed you' I told her.

'I know. Thats why I am here. Im alright Case. I really am. God toke me in right away.' She toke my hand, She was there phisically.

'Good Im glad' I saw her turn to the door. I could see Tori keep harry from coming out here. I saw Tori and Tiff look staright at eachother.

'Can she see you?' I asked

'No but she can feel me. She knows Im here.' She keept looking at her little sister.

'Shes doing good. Real good. Sunshine and her are 1st at states right now. Taking after you' I told her getting her to look back at me.

'Thanks to you. Now Casey. I need you to stop worrying about me. I am okay. and I love you. I need you to stop wondering their was nothing you could do' She assured me.

'I know. I love you too. But why why did you do it' I asked her.

'Kids are mean ya know. I couldnt take it I didnt realize how many people cared. But we cant change that' She Looked away. she was truely sorry.

'I know. Tiff.' I looked down

'You know I think you and Harry are very cute. I proud of you, you didnt go to Jon again' She smiled looking at Tori and Harry arguing over letting him explode through the door.

'Thanks. Hes great he really is' I smiled

'Now dont go breaking Nialls heard now' She laughed. It was just like old times

'I wont I laughed as well

'How is dance, Did you get discovered yet' She asked she always thought I was so good I should be on broadway.

'Not yet.' I told her

'You will' She told me

'I appreciaate you watching Tori and my folks for me keeping them from going insane. I mean Toris gotton to those points and you got her through it and I cant thanks you enough, You just care so much for every one you deserve everything, and maybe i just put the odds in your favor for that competion' She smiled that guilty smile she used to smile when we would take the car down the drive way or we would do something crazy.

'You didnt. How did you know' I laughed my eyes got big

'maybe I did maybe I didnt. But Some people send you their love your gram. She says that she is so proud of what you have become and she is always watching over you and that you are her sunshine she loves you and your Pap Pap he says he is so sorry he could never meet you but you are beautiful and he loves you and he is watching over you and to tell your mum he loves her' She told me.

'Tell Gram I love her so much and think about her everyday and Thank you. Tell Pap Pap Its okay and I love Him too and Ill tell mom' I told her the message.

'I will. My time heres cutting short. Be careful on your trip things will be well I promise' She started to get up

'Dont go' I pleaded 'I dont want to lose you again' a tear ran down my face.

'You arent losing me my little country girl. Ill be back. Im always here. This wont be the last time we talk' She took my hand. I could see her braclet. The one Sandy (Tori and Tiffs mom) put on her dead body her Sandy and Tori each had one it was special.

'Okay. I love you.' I embraced her.

'I love you too. You will be famous one day. I still love watching you dance' She wispered

'Thanks Tiff' I said as she began to pull her hands away

'My grandpa made me lunch up at home Im with him. Ive got to go. Rember Im always watching' She turned to walk to the field

'I love you' I mouthed to her

She blew me a kiss and she was gone all that was left was a single white rose, what i put in her casket. a note attached "Dear Little Cowgirl, Everytime you see white roses they are a sign from me" I smiled at the sky and Looked toards the door and saw Tori finally give way to Harru she feelt tiff go.

'Love are you okay' Harry ran and whipped me off my feet

'Im good' I told him

'Good now hop on mmy back' Harry said as he gave me a piggy back inside. Tori greeted us with er annoyed face and bag.

'Hey Case. Ive got to go I got a race at 2. And I just found out I can only stay on the trip for 2 weeks we got states in 2 so ive got to be back' She said sadly

'Oh alright' I gave her a hug 'Win for me' I nidged her she walked out the door.

'You and Tori dating yet' I asked Liam

'Nah surprisingly she isnt my type' He said

'It was worth a try' I told him

'You guys want to go buy stuff for the trip?' Zayn asked

'Sure, Let me get changed be done in 5' I told them. I changed into skinny jeans a blue button down and gray TOMS i took out my braid and pulled up my hair half up messily. I didnt put makeup on around the boys anymore.

'You guys wanna take my truck? I have to take the quads back anyway?' I asked. A mixture of sures the boys spit out and before we knew it we were all packed into my truck.

'This is a big truck for a tiny girl' Harry said poking my ribs and I giggled.

'Im a lil scared with you driving' Louis laughed

'I only wrecked 11 time you guys' I legitly told them

'Dear god we are dead' Zayn Laughed. I got us safely to Marshalls. When we walked in we were greeted by 4 screaming girls.

'Oh My God Its One Direction' One Yelped.

'Look Its Harrys Girlfriend' Another one Pointed at me.

'You are so pretty' One told me

'Whats your name' The last one told me.

'Its Casey' I smiled

'Can we get a picture they asked' We snapped a photo and waved goodbye. We first went to the luggage we all needed something new.

'This is so cool! Im getting this one' Zayn said pulling a luggage set with a graffittied Z on it with cool colors it was really Zayn.

'Im getting this one' Liam pulled a simple plaid one. Liam loved plaid.

'Oh My damn God they have a striped one, you dirty bastards I call it' Louis pounched on a navy blue and red suitcase

'This is cool' Niall got an Irelang flag designed one they had a england one as well ast a Jappenesse flagged.

'Casey Look they have His and hers' he pulled out two sets a pink one that said "I love my amazing boyfriend" and a blue one that said "I love my beautiful Girlfriend''

'Lets get them they are so cute' I pulled him in and Kissed him in the middle of the store everything disappeared, I was starting to get more comfortable with Harry and the whold boyfriend thing. We split up in different directions. I went to the girls and picked up some dresses and shorts and the rest went everywhere. I was looking at a really cute crop top when I caught Louis and Harry riding a cart down the aisle.

'YOLO' Lou screamed. Dear god, I better get them i thought grabbing Niall out of the boys clothing section and continued running. we passed Zayn looking at Hair gel and i pulled his arm and we kept runnin. We grabbed Liam out of the shoes and I jumped onto the cart.

'What the Hell are you guys doing' I asked while we were flying down the store.

'I got bored while shopping' Harry laughed forget it i jumped off and went back shopping Followed by Niall.

'Thats pretty' Niall said looking at a sundress I picked out

'Thanks' I mumbled

'Are you mad' He asked

'Nah I just wish Harry would stop goofing off and shop a bit with me' I told him

'I can help you' He said

'Thanks' I told him.

'You like this?' I asked him holding up a crop top

'Yeah its really cool' He laughed

'How about this' I held up a bikini

'Im sure we all would like to see you in that' He laughed

'Shut up Niall' I laughed. Im ready to check out so we go to the front i bough 5 dresses 5 pairs of shorts 8 tees 7 tanks 5 crob tops and 2 pairs of shoes and my Luggage. and Niall bought his things It turns out Liam and Zayn had already checked out.

'Wheres Lou and Harry?' Niall asked

'I dont know I thought they were with you' They said

'There they are' I pointed to them they were carrrying bags of stuff.

'Im so sorry Caseyy I was being Immature I love you dont be mad please I cant Live without you' He took my hands

'Harry Its okay! I love you too. can you help me carry my stuff its heavy' I got on my tip toes and kissed him. I felt his armd wrap around me and pick me up. He was everything I a,ways wanted.

'Sure' He set me down and took all my bags

'I can carry some' I tried grabbing one

'Nope I can do it. Im a big boy' Harry pouted. This is why I loved him, he was so... Charming.

'Big Boy? Really? Lad you just rode a buggee around a store' Niall laughed histerically, he found everything absolutly amazing, No matter who was dating the girl he loved.

'Ha ha..Funny Niall. Did you help Casey shop?' Harry Asked loading the bags in the truck.

'He sure did, we had a great time' I butted in.

'Good. Where to now?' Harry asked hoping in the passenger seat, The four of them piled in the back, Illeagaly yes. But oh well.

'Hmm.. How about to the mall, Casey would love that I bet' Zayn suggested

'Zayn you would love it more than me!' I punched his arm. 'To the mall it is i continued. It was about 15 minutes away.

'Alright, Casey, we are gonna be tackled by a bunch of screaming girls. Hold my hand' Harry held out his hand and I took it. We walked in a straight line it went: Louis, Harry, Me, Niall, Liam, and lastly Zayn. And as soon as we got in, we were surrounded. By about 30 girls.

'Hey Casey, Your so pretty. We love you!' One yelled.

'Thanks you guys but we have to get some shopping done, weve got to go see you around' I smiled and kept walking. One mob down how many to go? I thought.

'I wanna buy you everything' Harry yelled throwing his arms about. I didnt respond only laughed. Really hard.

'Hey Casey would this look good on me?' Liam asked me in Abercrombie holding up a plaid short sleeved shirt.

'Yeah I like it but I think red would look better' I told him pointing to the Red one.

'Red it is' He smiled putting the yellow down and picking up the red.

'Casey Look Its striped and Look they are striped and Look over there more stripes' Louis was wandering about the store loving all te stripes, Like a kid in a candy store.

'Gonna buy all the stripes?' I asked him

'You know it' Louis had about 25 shirts in his hands. I saw Niall and Harry checking out, I had to check out too. I was buying a dress and a skirt.

'Hey you two' I hugged them both.

'Hey Casey boo' Niall wrapped his arm around my waist, Harry then pulled me away.

'What are you doing' I asked sternly. My knees are really bad, and I twisted it a bit when he jerked me away.

'Ow,' I winced in pain.

'Oh my god, Im an Idiot. Im so sorry I hurt you. I did. Break up with me go ahead. I know a million people who would love you and treat you right, Oh my god Im losing you' He said sadly.

'Stop It. Dont you realize I love you. That will never change. Im fine. I could never break up with you. ' I Grabed his hand balancing on my left leg. The boys were terrible wisper's so I could hear them.

'I was just hugging her' Niall said

'We know, Harry just, Harrys just protective' Liam patted him on the back.

'Look how she is fighting for him' Zayn eyed us up.

'Of course she is, They love eachother boys' Louis swung his bag.

'But Look at your leg' He looked into my eyes.

'A feather could have done that, They are like that every night after dance' I stared into his big green eyes, and moved his curls out of his face.

'Are you sure, Ill carry you.' He told me. I hoped on his back.

'I love you Harry dont forget that' My leg was pretty bent up.

'You alright' I looked down and saw Niall.

'Yeah thanks Niall Boo' I pated his blonde hair.

'Im sorry Niall, Bros?' Harry asked

'Yeah Bros' Niall resonded. We walked out of abercrombie and saw about 40 girls running toards us. Harry has since put me down.

'Run!' Louis screamed. Harry whipped me up and we tore off. I was looking behind me. Harry was fast I thought to myself.

'Whats going on back there?' Zayn asked from in front of me.

'2 security guards down. 5 girls hair ripped out, and 13 bras being thrown at us' I counted.

'Kay boys thats like a code 9' Harry said

'Code 9?' I asked

'Means run faster they are out for blood' Harry yelled. I laughed because I saw Niall running so fast holding everyones bags behind us, the girls were gaining on him.

'Guys Niall' I screamed.

'Im okay' Niall sped up handing me some bags

'Good, I thought you were dead for sure' I laughed.

'We have got to get to the truck.' Liam yelled from up front he was fast, He was on the sprinting reserve list for the olimpics but with the band and all. We cut a corner and went into Jcpenny's before I knew it we were Out side. Those girls really set their minds to touching th boys we got into my truck just in time Harry set me on the passenger side and started driving, I was shaken up from all the running.

'You alright' Niall asked while buckleing my seat belt.

'Yeah you guys. Im okay' I said.

'Let me see your knee. Ive had my share of knee problems' Liam leaned over.

'Okay.' I tried pulling up my pant leg but it hurt to bad.

'Ill help.' Niall started pulling it up

'Harry is this okay' Niall asked first

'Yes its fine' He said passing cars we couldnt go home we had chicks following us.

'Okay now this might hurt a bit' He pulled my leg up over my knee

'Ow' I winced

'Its just a bad sprain, You will be okay I promise' Liam smiled. We turned onto a side road no one was behind us so we pulled down a lane and watched for awhile.

'Thanks for taking me to the mall guys it was fun' I broke our silence of heavy breathing and Zayns humming

'Wow you always make the most up right terrible experiances a good one, Thats why I love you' Harry laughed

'Wanna know why I love you' I asked him

'Why?' He asked

'Because Baby you light up my world like novody else' I laughed. And so did the boys and Harry they thought that was the most funny thing ever.

'But why I really love you is because.. you care, you love me, and your handsome, and nice and for so much reasons you could have left me you didnt' I smiled.

'I could never leave you' He pushed my hair away.

'Do you think we can go now' Niall asked annoyed like. Louis flashed him a look and he murmered out something else.

'Yeah' I told them We finally arived at home and Harry had ton get the bags with Zayn and Liam, so he asked Niall to carry me in. He did and gently set me on the couch and covered me with a blanketg and but an ice bag on my knee.

'Need any thing else' Niiall asked.

'No thanks Niall' I smiled.

'We are really sorry about the whole fan incident today' Louis said.

'Its alright you guys' I ensured them.

'Good Good' Niall sat on the floor beside me.

'Hows your leg babe' Harry asked hands full setting the bags on table

'Its good Niall took great care of me' I said turning on the tv.

'Good Job Niall' Louis patted him on the back.

'My honor niall joked.

The next couple days flew by and Itt was the last day of school the boys dropped me off as usual and I met up with my guy friends We greeted with hugs even Jon

'Ready for summer boys' I asked

'Yeah we are you will be in Greece most of it though' Coulter sighed

'Ill skpe yoou every day I promised

'Im gonna miss you so much' Jake picked me up.

'Guys everyday skpe I promise' I winked the day flew by and it was the end I said my fare wells to my guy friends

'Bailey be careful driving alright, Ill be back soon' I gave Bay a hug

'I will' Bay laughed

'Jake be a good brother and dont get out of line while im gone. Ill check on you everyday' I hugged his tiny figure

'I wont' Jake said Joyfully

'Coulter dont worry Ill check on you too. Be good Ill miss you' I laughed huggig him

'Ill miss you too' Coulter whined

'Zach Ill talk to you too. Keep them in line' I laughed

'Will do' Zach said giving me a hug.

'Bye jon have a good summer' I spit out

'Have fun In greece' Jon smiled. Ugh I gave him a hug any way even though I hated him

'Group hug' I yelled AND we all joined in and they walked me to the car.

'Take good care of her' Jake told them as I got into the car.

'Dont worry we will' Harry promised.

'Be good guys!' I said.

'We love you!' They all yelled as we pulled away.

'Tommorow we leave for Greece!' We yelled as my phine rang it was Tori.

'Hello?' I said

'Hey I ggot bad news.' Tori sighed

'What' I aksed

'Me and sunshine made it to nationals and the grand prize is a lot of money my family needs it.' She respnded

'How is that bad?' I asked confused

'I cant go on the trip' She sighed

'What youve been saving for ages' I yelled

'I know but for you.' She said

'Are you sure' I aksed

'Yes you know how impportant Sunshine is to me. What would Tiff want?' She sighed

'For you to go' I sighed in return.

'Exactly, This is my dream you have yours right now. You know what we have to do' She explained

'I know but yor ticket' I sighed

'I sold it for 500$. Sunshine needed new tack' She continued

'Well good luck.' I managed a smile

'Same to you!' She said

'Love you chica' then hung up the phone,\.

'Tori cant come' I sighed

'Oh Im so sorry love' Harry sighed

'Its okay. More time for us guys' i smiled

'Alright lets pack your house first.' Louis said from the back seat. We soon pulled into my drive way.

'Hey mom!' I said coming in.

'Hey honey, Hello Harry, Niall, Louis, Zayn and Liam' She said from the kitchen

'Excited for greec you guys?' My father asked

'Yes! We are going to pack' I informed before walking back to my room with the boys.

'Remember your going to the U.K with us too' Liam said pulling clothes our of my closet.

'How could I forget I laughed

'Youve never really been out of this town have you?' Niall asked pulling the lugguge out and seperating the suit cases

'Not really' I said as I began putting my clothes in my suit cases.

'Well im happy we get you out and about' Harry smiled studing the poster of himself on my wall I havent even been home to take them down. I grabbed my penquins hockey blanket and pillow. And put my stuff in my dance duffle bag for a carry on.

'All packed?' Niall asked

'Yep' I smiled I was so happy.

'Bye mom Ill see you before we leave tmrw Love you. Bye dad love you' I said as I helped the boys carry my luggage

'See ya Love you too' They said in unisen. By the time we got down to the house we went to sleep because we had to get up at 4 to catch the plane. I had my old room. But harry and Niall and the res of the boys usually stayed in and piled on my bed to watcch movies.

'You know, we used to watch you play in the yard since we bought this hous last year' Zayn informed me

'Really' i asked

'Yeah Harry even used to -' Louis began but was cut off by Harry.

'Dont you dare' Harry said sternly

'As I was saying he used to look at you through the telescope, and watch you dance in your yard or play guitar at 2 in the morning outside' Louis continued.

'Louis Im going to kill you' Harry let out a smile

'Thats so cute, Why didnt you guys come up?' I laughed

'Because Harry saw you dancing to one of our songs, and he felt that you wouldnt be comfortable right then and their so he watched' Liam informed.

'I would have died to see you guys at my door' I laughed. After we soon feel asleep scattered through out the room four of us on my bed 2 on the floor.


End file.
